Shadow Lives: Shadows of Anger
You must read Shadow Lives: Goddess Within, Shadow Lives: Love You to Death, and Shadow Lives: Entrance to Death by PhoebetheHunter before reading this! These are the FINAL chapters of the story, so make sure you read them before this! CHAPTER ONE Being trapped in a prison cell in the Underworld with a nervous satyr, depressed girl, and a sobbing lunatic was not my idea of fun. Clearly, our search for Nico wasn’t going as planned. Phoebe just sat in the corner of the stone room staring at Annabeth, who hadn’t stopped crying since Percy died. Judy blew softly on her reed pipes, but her sour tunes weren’t helping much. Justin stood guard outside our cell, letting us out only to breath. Being in the underworld, the cell didn’t have proper oxygen supply. I mean, most of the prisoners were already dead. After an hour of sitting around, we heard Ethan coming down the corridor towards us. His angry voice echoed on the stone walls as he barked orders at the skeleton guards. Justin entered our cell swiftly and bore down on Judy. She yelped as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the cell. “Wait!” I yelled after him. “Where are you taking her?” “To the Titan lord. He wants to see her.” He said as he dragged her behind him. “Wait!” Annabeth cried. Justin was already gone. A look of concentration crossed her face. “The Titan lord… but they said it would take years for him to reform… and it has been years.” She looked up in realization and turned to me. “You saw Ethan’s eyes, didn’t you? They were gold!” I nodded. At first I’d thought it was from the torch light in the corridors, but now I knew his eyes really were gold. “Oh my gods.” Annabeth gasped. “Ethan’s possessed by Kronos.” CHAPTER TWO It seemed like ages before I heard voices again. It was at least 11:00 at night and Justin had gone for the night, leaving another man outside. Annabeth and Phoebe were asleep, but I had stayed up in case they brought Judy back. “It’s almost ready.” A low voice said. “It would still cause severe pain to the boy. If we keep it like that, it should be done in the morning. Olympus won’t stand a chance.” “Can it kill him?” Another voice asked, higher but just as harsh. “Possibly.” “Perfect.” The other voice said, pleased. “Is the boy ready?” “Not yet, he isn’t angry enough yet. I’m sure we can fix that easily enough. He is the son of the war god, after all.” “But we need to make sure his anger is enough to power to machine.” The high voice pointed out. “We have it under control.” The other man reassured him. “Now, quiet. I think he’s coming.” Footsteps resounded through the stone walls. Justin’s voice rang out as he approached the guards outside, “Your shift is over. I’ll take it from here.” “You sure, kid? By yourself?” The higher voice mocked him. “Shut up. I’m fine alone.” His voice was full of anger. “Now, get out of here.” The two guards snickered and I heard the lower voice whisper, “Told you...” Justin sighed and muttered curses beneath his breath. I thought about what the guards had said. They had created a machine that was powered by anger? And the planned on using Justin to start it? I wondered if he knew. “Justin?” I called through the wall. “What do you want, half blood?” He asked. “Are you alone out there? I need to talk to you.” I answered. If he didn’t know about the machine I had to warn him. If he did, I always had my sword. “About what?” He sounded mildly interest, but suspicious at the same time. “Is anyone else out there with you?” I asked again. “No.” he said hesitantly. “Do you have any weapons?” I felt my keychain in my pocket. “No.” I lied. Justin paused, then reached into the cell and pulled me out. “What do you want?” I took a deep breath and answered, “Kronos is using you.” “What are you talking about, half blood?” “He’s going to use you to power his new machine.” Justin hesitated, then asked, “So? I can only see how this is bad for you.” “You don’t understand. This machine could kill you. He’s going to use your anger and turn it into energy for the machine.” I explained. He glared at me. “Why are you warning me? Shouldn’t you be glad I am so close to death?” “Because I...” I didn’t want to admit it, but I was starting to like him. I knew he was a good person inside. He knew everything he was doing was wrong. He was just doing what he was told. Looking at him, you could tell that under the angry façade, he really was a nice guy. I shook my thoughts away. “Because it’s my job. Demigods protect other demigods, no matter what side they’re on.” “Well I don’t need your help.” I could tell he was getting angry with my concern for him. “Do not count me as one of your fellow demigods. I work for Kronos.” I knew this wasn’t going in the direction I had hoped and pulled my keychain from my pocket. Hiding it behind my back, I pressed my finger against the lightning bolt etched into it. I felt it turn to my sword as I said, “Justin, you can’t deny that you’re a half blood. No matter what, you’re father will always be Ares.” “My father doesn’t care for me. I benefit from my allegiance to Kronos. Following the gods would only hurt me, like it did to Ethan.” He shouted, clenching his fist over his sword. “Justin, please, listen to me. I care about your safety. I know you’re a good person inside. You know you’re doing the wrong thing. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Justin stared at me for a moment. When I saw him move forward, I lifted my sword around towards his back. But he didn’t attack. He kissed me. I should have killed him right then. I should have driven my sword into his back. But I was too stunned. I couldn’t move. When he pulled away, his eyes widened. I looked down and realized I still held my sword at his back. I quickly pulled it back, but he’d already seen it. Shaking his head, he whispered, “I knew I couldn’t trust you.” Before I could say anything, he took off down the corridor. CHAPTER THREE I slept outside the cell that night. Justin had left without bothering to put me back inside, but I knew the guards would be outside the prison. I had to wait for Phoebe and Annabeth to wake up before I could face them. Once I heard them getting up, I stuck my head into the cell. I didn’t have to tell them what to do. Annabeth stood up immediately while Phoebe glanced up and shrugged. Annabeth pulled her up and I led them out of the cell. We crept down the corridor, our weapons ready. Phoebe and I had out swords out and I had on my armor. Annabeth held her bronze dagger and her invisibility cap. We’d almost made it down the hall when we saw our first opponents. Four guards stood at the exit to the prison. “I got this.” Phoebe whispered. Slowly, she moved behind the first guard and drove her sword into his back. As the second guard turned, she stuck her sword through his stomach. The other two guards recovered from their surprise and attacked. Annabeth and I ran into the fight. One guard ran at both of us while the other fought Phoebe. Annabeth engaged him with her dagger, fighting close and hard as he tried to watch me from the corner of his eyes. I tried to attack from behind, but he spun around, holding his shield up to Annabeth’s attacks, and blocked me with his sword. Annabeth wove around his shield and dug her dagger into his arm. He cried out in pain and dropped his shield, leaving his body exposed to Annabeth. She kicked him into the wall and hit him between the eyes with the butt of her dagger. We looked back at Phoebe. She’d taken down the other guard in seconds. We charged through Hades’ palace. I knew we could find Kronos and maybe even Nico in the throne room, but I didn’t know where Justin would be. I was worried that they might have already started the machine. He could be dead now. We were almost at the throne room when I heard a shout. I listened and realized instantly that it was Justin. I turned to Phoebe and Annabeth and said, “I’ll meet you guys in there.” Before they could protest, I ran down another hall towards the sounds of screams. Justin’s voice echoed down the hall. I raced through the corridor, following his shouts. I finally came to a door at the end of the hall. He had to be in here. I braced myself for an attack as I charged into the room. What I saw wasn’t exactly what I had expected. A huge glass cylinder sparked with electricity in the center of the room, surrounded by computers. People in lab coats sat staring at the screens, not noticing me. A giant screen was at the back of the room, displaying a countdown and a picture of Olympus. Justin stood suspended in the glass tube, screaming in pain. I didn’t know how to help him, so I improvised. I ran towards the tube with my sword raised. As I was about to bring it down hard on the glass, my sword was met with another sword. No, it wasn’t a sword. It was a scythe. CHAPTER FOUR Ethan stood in front of me, smiling grimly. “You thought you could foil my plans that easily?” I backed away. I wasn’t prepared for this and he knew it. He backed me into the glass cylinder and swung his scythe. I spun beneath his arm and swung my sword at his side. It should have killed him, but my sword just bounced off of his skin, sending me reeling backwards. Kronos nodded. “Impressive. With your lack of training, that was very good. Unfortunately, not good enough.” I expected him to lung at me, but instead I found a sword at my throat. I turned my head as much as I could to see the owner of the blade, but what I saw was worse than having to fight Kronos. Judy stood in front of me, holding her sword inches from my neck. “Judy?” I was stunned. “What are you doing?” Judy smiled, the tip of her sword still pointed at me. “You don’t see many female satyrs around, do you?” I didn’t see how that was relevant, but before I could ask what she met, she swung her sword. I blocked it easily. “They never talk about them in the myths. Female satyrs don’t exist.” She continued, pulling her sword away. “That’s because we’re servants of Kronos. No one would write about us, only about the gods and their followers.” She swung her sword and cut my arm. The sight of my own blood made me dizzy. "I poisoned Phoebe. I brought the blood of the Hydra back from our fight in the aquarium and used it against her. When it didn't work, I poisoned the River Styx. Using simple satyr magic, I made sure one of you would die at the river." She charged at me. I blocked her next attack and thrust my sword at her stomach. She lunged backwards, clutching her stomach. I thought I’d missed, but she removed her arm to reveal a thin trail of blood. Staring at the blood on left on her arm, she ran from the room. Kronos grimaced. “You may have defeated my accomplice, but she is only a satyr. I will beat you easily.” He swung his scythe, but I swerved out of the way and ran towards the glass tube. Justin’s shouts had gotten weaker, and I knew he was dying. “Stop running, coward.” Kronos shouted as he came after me. I stood in front of Justin, waiting for Kronos to attack. He ran at me with his scythe raised over his head. I waited one second... two seconds... then I jumped out of the way. His scythe cracked into the glass and the buzz of electricity stopped. Justin fell to the floor. Kronos spun around, his golden eyes full of hatred and anger. “You’ve ruined my plan. You insufferable little -” Suddenly, his body went rigid and he let out a terrible howl. His screams shook the palace as he fell to the ground. Justin stood above him, a bloodied sword in his hand. The small of Kronos’ back was bleeding. I rolled him onto his side as he opened his eyes. They were a dark shade of brown, and I knew Ethan was back. Justin sighed with relief, but I could tell he was still dizzy from pain. He sat down on the floor next to Ethan and looked him up and down. Ethan opened his mouth and slowly spoke, “I’m sorry. I should have listened to Percy when I had the chance. Kronos tempted me. I’m sorry...” “It’s not your fault, Ethan. You’ll go to Elysium.” Justin reassured him. Ethan smiled, then closed his eyes for the last time. I looked up at Justin. Tears stung his eyes. “We need to find the others.” I said. “Do you know where Nico is?” Justin nodded and stood up slowly. “Follow me.” CHAPTER FIVE As we walked down the hall, Justin explained to me that Kronos had wanted revenge on Percy, most likely because he had inhabited the son of Nemesis. He’d tried to send Judy with the Hydra’s blood, but she’d lost it in the Underworld. Nico had found it and given it to Phoebe, thinking it was just a trinket. When Judy failed, Kronos had known that if he took any one of Percy’s friends down here, he would come to save them. So, he took Nico. According to plan, we all came down here in search of Nico. When we arrived, they locked us up. Only later did they realize Percy wasn’t here. They’d planned on using him to power their machine, but they were forced to use Justin in his stead. We entered the throne room to find Phoebe and Annabeth searching for Nico. They’d found Hades and released him, so now he sat in his throne. Justin led me to a long table. A jar that held what looked like Greek fire was set at the edge of the table. He unscrewed the cap and a long black mist drifted from the jar. It slowly took shape and formed Nico DiAngelo. Nico took a deep breath and had a short moment to look around the room before Phoebe tackled him in a hug. A smile formed on Phoebe’s face as she held him fiercely. Nico laughed and kissed her cheek. Once they’d reunited, Nico was welcomed by Annabeth and me, then by his father. “Welcome home, son. I’m glad you’ve made it through Kronos’ reign over my realm.” He smiled, then turned to me. “You’ve done well, Martha. Thank you for returning my son to me. I’m incredibly grateful. I know my brothers will not approve of this, but I find it fit to grant you a wish of your choosing, to thank you.” I heard Annabeth gasp. I turned and she whispered, “Percy...” I nodded and turned back to Hades. “Uncle, I believe Percy was taken from us unfairly. No one deserves to die the way he did. Is it possible for you to bring him back to us?” Hades looked down at us. I could see the doubt in his face and I knew he wouldn’t do it. Then, he glanced at Annabeth’s pleading look. She looked like she was on the verge of tears as she stepped forward. “Please, Lord Hades. I don’t know what I’d do without Percy here. He’s everything to me. I... I love him.” She admitted. Hades sighed and looked over her a second time. Then, he nodded and a ball of fire appeared in his palm. The smoke started to take form and in a second, Percy was standing in front of us. “Percy!” Annabeth cried with joy. She wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her cheeks onto his shirt. Percy’s face broke into a smile as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Annabeth...” He whispered. “I love you too.” EPILOUGE ~ ONE MONTH LATER, JULY 1ST Justin and I sat on the pier, looking out at the glistening water. He’d agreed to come back with us to camp after the battle against Kronos. It was after capture the flag and we were still in our armor, our blue plumed helmets resting on the soaked wood behind us. We sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the waves. Then, Justin broke the silence. “Martha, what.... what would you have done if I’d decided to stay on the Titan’s side? If we’d defeated Kronos, but I didn’t come to camp?” I thought about it. “I would’ve beaten you up and dragged you here. No friend of mine is going to the Fields of Punishment.” He laughed. “Good. I’m glad I didn’t consider staying there.” I smiled and stared down at the ripples in the water. The light coming from the cabins danced on the water, making it light up in colors like fireworks. Justin must have noticed it too, and he started, “Hey, so the Fourth of July fireworks are coming up soon and I was wondering... I was wondering...” He looked up at my smiling face. I giggled as he sighed in desperation, “You’re impossible.” I smiled as I said, “Of course I'll go with you, Justin." He smiled and nodded. Suddenly, he stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the water. “Cannonball!” As we soared toward the water, I knew that this night was destined to be magical. Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Kronos Category:Romance